Poor Spoiled Uchiha
by Romantic Egoist
Summary: "I WANT HER!  Mom, didn't you promise me I could have whatever I wanted!" Mikoto could only hug her youngest son while his face streamed with tears.


Poor Spoiled Uchiha  
Rating: K+  
Summary: "I WANT HER! Mom, didn't you promise me I could have whatever I wanted!" Mikoto could only hug her youngest son while his face streamed with tears.

**XxX**

tap tap tap

"_Wow, you're pretty. What's your name?"_

"_Boys aren't pretty."_

"_Well you are."_

"_..."_

"_I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno."_

"_Oh..."_

_..._

"_WAIT! I never told you my name!"_

"_Hn, you're annoying."_

**XxX**

Sipping her tea, Mikoto Uchiha sat at the dining table enjoying the relaxing, quiet afternoon. It was beautiful outside, with the sun shining brightly with a cloud here and there. Her mind started to drift off about her wonderful family. Fugaku Uchiha had a day off, which meant more time to spend with her. He was wonderful loving husband, who cared for her and the family. Then there was her eldest son Itachi. He's only thirteen and already attending high school. Being a prodigy allowed him to skip a grade or two. It broke her heart to see one of her babies grow up so quickly. Then there was her (favourite) youngest son, Sasuke. Still being eight, she decided she'd spoil him enough for him and Itachi. Since Itachi grew up way too quickly for her liking. She gave him everything he ever wanted. Such as his own room, his television, brand name shirts, pants, shoes. Anything he ever wanted, she gave. Even Fugaku couldn't stop her.

Fugaku entered the dining room and sat across from his beloved wife. She smiled sweetly at him with her darling favourite son in mind. One incident that has been on her mind was when he asked her to allow a friend over. More excited than usual, she bought video games, a lot of baking ingredients and a new camera. She could clearly remember the shock, when he returned with his 'friend'

**XxX**

_**CREAK**_

"_Welcome home Sasuke-chan!"_

"_I'm home mom."_

"_Oh dear, where's your friend that you were bringing over?" Mikoto asked as she ran over to the door to greet the visitor._

_A flash of light pink caught Mikoto's eyes as the pink haired girl finally stepped beside Sasuke while holding onto his backpack. She didn't know what shocked her more. The fact that her youngest son brought home a GIRL or the fact he was blushing at how close she was to him._

"_Oh, hello there, I'm Sasuke's mother, Mikoto."_

"_Hello Mrs. Uchiha. I'm Sakura Haruno."_

"_Dear, please just call me Mikoto. I feel like I'll be seeing you more often."_

_A noticeable blush fell on Sakura's cheeks._

_A faint pink colour was on Sasuke's cheeks._

_A sly, but happy smile appeared on Mikoto's face._

**XxX**

A dreamy smile kept on Mikoto's face as she replayed that day in her head. This secretly creped Fugaku out, but did not voice that. He did not want to sleep on the couch again. That dreamy smile was swept off Mikoto's face as a young servant girl came running down in a panic. Her usual optimistic mind faded as she felt something wrong with the situation.

"Mistress Uchiha, there seems to be a problem." The young servant girl with short light brown hair said with urgency.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mikoto did not like how serious this situation seems to be.

"Young Master Sasuke has not eaten a bite for two days. He's locked himself in his room and screams whenever we knock..."

Not another word was spoken when Fugaku slammed his newspaper down and starred straight into the young servant's eyes. Feeling imitated under her master's gaze, she stepped back once before gaining the courage to speak again.

"...There are crashes and crying coming from the room."

"Leave now please." Mikoto gently commanded.

The young servant girl bowed before quickly leaving the dining room. Mikoto wore a worried look on her face as she turned to face her husband. As usual he was stoic and quiet. She thought it was strange that Sasuke would miss family dinner yesterday and slept in 'til very late. She wondered what could have happened to her youngest son that would make him act like this.

"Let's go upstairs and check on him."

She knew Fugaku was worried by the way he spoke. She could only agree with a nod as they both walked quickly (not quickly enough for Mikoto) out of the dining room. Going up the stairs of their large manor, they took a left and stopped at the third door in the hall. The large maple oak door that was hand crafted with the tag UCHIHA SASUKE at the top. Mikoto knocked on the door, waiting for a response. Nothing happened. She tried again this time with more force. A crash was emitted, then a scream. Mikoto gasped as she tried opening the door knob only to find it locked.

"SASUKE, it's your parents. Open the door please."

Another crash was heard and was that tears..?

"Uchiha Sasuke, OPEN UP THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Fugaku said quite loudly.

When they heard a huge BANG, Fugaku wasted no time getting out the spare key and opened up the door, only to find a sight both him and Mikoto were not expecting or wanted.

It was a mess. The bed was unmade, bed sheets and pillows in various places of the room. The beautiful silk curtains by his window were teared up by what look a scissors. His favourite Pikachu alarm clock lay in the corner of the room smashed up to bits along with many other items. There were mini holes in the walls from different items being thrown at the wall. The worst of all of it was the eight year old Sasuke in the middle of the room. His hair was half flattened and half bed hair. His navy shirt was slightly ripped from the bottom, most likely by him pulling too roughly at it and his pants showed the top of his underwear. The pale face consisted of bloodshot eyes with dark circles under them and fresh tears overlapping the dry ones.

The sight broke Mikoto's heart as she ran to her youngest son with an overly concerned face.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" She mustered up her most soothing and calmest voice she could.

A whimper was emitted from his quivering mouth. It took a second for Sasuke to look up at his mother. She did not expect for him to say what he was about to say.

"I WANT HER! I WANT HER! BRING HER BACK! I WANT HER!"

Mikoto was speechless as she watched her son continue sobbing while screaming.

"I WANT HER! Mom, didn't you promise me I could have whatever I wanted!"

Mikoto could only hug her youngest son while his face streamed with tears. Fugaku walked into the room and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"She wasn't supposed to...she should be here and..."

The tears continued to roll his cheeks. Mikoto finally understood what he meant as she read the paper that was lying next to her son's feet. Her eyes began to swell up in tears as she heard what Sasuke whispered.

"I love her."

_**There on the floor lay a picture of Sasuke and Sakura together beside the swings.**_

_**In pen on the picture wrote:**_

_**In Loving Memory of Sakura Haruno**_

_**May she rest in peace.**_

**XxX**

Sad ending I know. Thank you for reading my story, I really appreciate it! I'm sorry for hardly updating, but you are still so faithful. I really hope you enjoyed the story.

R.E


End file.
